


Foul Play

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Collars, Matchmaker Reginald Hargreeves, Omega Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Reginald is an old fashioned Alpha, Scents, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Grace takes a sample of their blood, one by one, just a little prick she sweetly coos as she does it.The blood doesn't bother Vanya, the small pain doesn't bother her either, it's the ticking from a nearby clock that makes her feel as if time is just barely inching along. She wishes she were Diego, then she'd be able to just sleep right through this.Today is the day, the day she's feared for a whole week. Today she'll learn, learn for sure without a shadow of a doubt what her dynamic is.She isn’t going to be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m in the mood to write something A/B/O so I talked it over with a friend and now I’ve got this idea. As with all my stories it will get dark and I’d recommend bringing tissues! Tags will be updated as the story progresses!

It's the day.

That's the only thought that circulates her mind when she awakes. It keeps repeating like an earworm who keeps singing the same song. Her father told them a week in advance about this day, the one where they'd finally be considered teens.

It isn't the fact that today's her birthday that messes her up. It isn't even the fact that she knows that she won't get any presents. It's the fact that he said that he's finally comfortable testing them for their dynamics.

She rubs a hand on her face, the morning light blinding her, and her scent of unease spreads across the room, mainly settling over her. She frowns and scrunches up her nose.

She doesn't want to get out of bed, she doesn't want to go to the infirmary, she doesn't want to find out what she is.

For years she's been teased for being so omega like. It's almost become a running joke now but what if it's really true? What will she do then? Nobody would ever treat her like she's a real person.

Omegas are weak, she's heard her father say many times. They are weak and best suited for the kitchen. His words tickle her in the wrong way, he says all of them with malice, as if he truly hates omegas. 

She blinks at the morning light, squeezes her eyes shut as her head begins to pound.

————————————————————

She stands properly in line, has her back straight, and her attention on her father as he explains. She tries her best to take in and understand each of his words because she needs this information.

He stands beside the infirmary door as he speaks.

"This is a special day," he says as there's a little metallic sound echoing from inside the infirmary. Her mother is inside getting everything ready to test them. "There is no need to fret nor worry, it's an easy process- all that's require is a drop of blood," he drawls on tilting his head into the doorway before looking back and gesturing for Luther to go inside. He does without question.

Her palms are sweaty, so gross and moist feeling. She rubs her fingers together but that only makes her more uncomfortable.

Luther comes out and Diego goes in.

She takes a deep breath, her eyes scanning the floor as if it held all the answers she seeks.

Diego doesn't come out.

Her father gestures for Allison to go in anyway.

She moves forward looking back to the floor, another sibling goes in and then one comes out. The cycle repeats until she realizes that she's the only one left.

Her father looks at her with his calculating gaze before gesturing for her to walk inside. She does, slowly, fearing that her life will crumble down if she finds out this answer.

Diego is lying on a table, a wet rag on his forehead. He never could handle needles.

She sits on a little stool, her mother smiles to her. "Can I see your finger?" Her mother asks with her sweetest voice. She offers her hand, although she doesn't want to.

"This won't hurt a bit," Her mother picks up a needle from a small medical table before pricking her fingertip. She gives a small whimper as a small sharp pain radiates from her fingertip. Her mother gives her finger a kiss when she’s done.

"All better,” She coos sweetly before turning around and placing the tip of the needle into a clear liquid. For a moment nothing happens except her heart thumping, louder and louder in her ears.

The clear liquid turns pink.

Her mother turns to her, a smile lingering on her lips. "Congratulations Vanya, you're a blooming Omega," she says it as if it's nothing.

Her heart drops, picks up, then drops again. She starts to breathe again as she feels her own lips frowning against her will. Her worst nightmare has come true.

She is an omega, nobody ever wants to be one of those, her father has always had a great distaste for them. If he ever saw one on the street without their alpha he'd say that they were an unkempt piece of filth.

Tears prick her eyes as she clenches a hand in her skirt. 

"Are...are you sure?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

She feels cold inside for a moment, just releasing all of her distress pheromones, until her mother wraps a hand around her, rubbing it in soothing motions. 

"It's okay sweetheart," her mother presses a kiss to her forehead.

She was hoping to be a beta, not an omega but now all her hopes and dreams are shatters. Omegas have no rights, no hopes, no aspirations aside from having babies and taking care of their mates.

Her father is going to be so disappointed in her, isn't he? Will he yell? Will he force her to take lessons in being a good omega from her perfect omega mother?

Even if her mother isn't a real omega, even if her pheromones are fake, she's still the perfect embodiment of what her father believes a omega is supposed to be. Perfect, beautiful, loyal, obedient, and of course the best at cooking, cleaning, and childcare.

Not to mention omegas should be mated to alphas, big strong alphas who want to pass on their seed. In her father's eyes, omegas who mated with betas were disgusting.

————————————————————

She stands beside her siblings in the living room as her father reads over their results. The smell is terrible in the air, a mix of relief and anger battle with each other.

She doesn't need to hear anything to know that Luther isn't happy with what he is either.

Her mother holds a box in her hands as she stands idly beside her father. He looks up at them before opening his mouth.

"Number one is a beta," her father's voice projects across the room. She wants to laugh and cry at the same time. He's upset because he's a beta? She's an omega, she's a stupid useless omega and he's upset? "He requires the blue collar," he says and her mother walks up to Luther and pulls a blue collar out of the box.

Her mother puts it on him.

He frowns.

Everyone is going to know she's an omega. Everyone is going to look at her like she's just as useless as they all thought she was.

"Number Two is an alpha, he requires the red collar."

Her mother wraps that collar around his neck ginger as he glows and Luther glares.

"Number Three is an alpha."

Grace puts a red collar around her neck.

"Four is an alpha," Her father says before saying lowly, "unfortunately."

Her mother wraps a red collar around his neck and he just exudes pride like she's never seen before. He was probably worried like she was, of being an omega. It wouldn't surprise her if he was...to be honest, she was thinking he would have ended up being an omega.

Too bad he's got more luck then she does.

"Number Five is a beta."

Her mother hands him a blue collar and he puts it on himself.

"Number Six is an alpha."

Her mother wraps his neck for him, in a soft-looking red collar.

Then it's her turn.

She looks to her father, trying to beg him with her eyes not to tell anyone. They will never leave her alone if they knew. She doesn't want to be treated like a baby factory, she doesn't want to be cute or cuddly. She doesn't want a mate, she doesn't know how to cook or clean.

She isn't a good omega, just a sad excuse for one.

"Number Seven is an omega." She cringes when she hears that word tumble off his tongue. It had so much venom laced in it that she's sure he must be disappointed in her. "She gets the pink collar."

Her mother wraps the collar around her nice and gingerly. It's soft but constricting against her flesh. It's pink exterior telling everyone that she's at the bottom of the food chain.

————————————————————

"Aww, aren't you a cute beta?" Diego pinches Luther's cheek and receives a nice glare in response.

She watches, rubbing a hand along her collar as if she believed she could rub the color off. She can't, nor is she allowed to remove it even though it makes her so self-conscious.

"Shut up," Luther growls, looking away from Diego's grin.

She twists a hand in her collar, wishing, wanting to just tear it off of her neck. She doesn't go through with that thought, she could never, but the thought still lingers. It pulses through her veins, warming her fingers with its rebellious nature.

She drops her hand and lets herself focus on the task at hand, a little white sheet with a big question on it.

'Are you happy with your dynamic?' 

The question looms innocently on the page and she resists the urge to write down the truth. She isn't happy, she isn't fine with being an omega, she didn't want this.

She doesn't get a choice.

She instead writes that she's satisfied, couldn't be happier, she had always dreamed of being an omega. All these lies spew onto the page so easily, because she's always been taught to hide her true feelings.

She wonders if her father will read this and scoff at such poorly constructed lies.

————————————————————

Klaus doesn't smell like an alpha. He doesn't exude authority, he doesn't smell like sulfur or smoke. He doesn't seem overly possessive, he doesn't fight unless provoked, he's actually really caring.

Which is why it's so mind-blowing that he's alpha because he seemed like an omega? Or maybe a beta? She's never going to say that to his face because she doesn't want to make him self conscious about his alphaness- which is severely lacking.

She watches him walk inside her room, swinging his hips while he scents the air. Which is a strange combination but she doesn't say anything. He smiles and that's all she needs to be happy for him.

"Don't worry," he says to her, pressing a hand on his chest as he puffs it out. "I'll protect you," he coos while winking.

"Thanks," she mumbles but it makes her feel sad, not happy. She puts her head on her knees while he climbs on her bed and sits beside her. She knows he's just testing out scenting on her, and although the nice amber scent that comes off of him is relaxing it hurts.

He's doing it to her because she's an omega. She's the best candidate for practicing because she's a doll, an alpha's plaything, a baby maker, a glorified mating toy. She is going to have heats, which she's heard is uncomfortable and majorly disgusting.

She feels sick to her stomach like she might throw up at any moment but her brother doesn't seem to notice because he's so engulfed in his own thoughts.

She buries her head more deeply into her lap.

————————————————————

"You absolutely reek," her father says as he scrunches his nose. "Do not allow those fumbling imbeciles to scent you! How do you expect to find a mate when you smell like this?" His voice rises and she tries to stay calm.

A mate.

He had suggested such a heart-wrenching thing to her.

She clenches her eyes shut as he continues. "No alpha will ever find you attractive if you smell like rotten flesh," he snarls at her, his smell pouring out of him. It screams to cower in submission, which she does. 

Her shoulders go slack, her knees bend, and she looks towards the floor as he continues to grill her. "Take a bath, get that scent off of you and do not let me smell it on you again," he clicks his cane of the floor and it echos in the living room. 

She flushes red, embarrassment coming over her as she feels her siblings' eyes on her. They are looking from the archway, watching as she gets yelled at.

"I have arranged for a suitable alpha to come tomorrow. You will be on your best behavior as he examines you."

She nods.

He walks away, past her siblings without giving them a single glance. She wraps a hand around herself, drowning in her own self-doubt. She isn't ready to find a mate, he can't really expect her to want one right? Especially one that he's choosing without her.

Does she get a say in this at all?

A hand presses on her head and Five smiles at her.

"Don't take his words so seriously," he rubs her hair while he exudes his own scent. "You don't stink and I doubt he is serious about getting you an alpha," he sounds sincere when he speaks.

She nods but doesn't really believe him.

What if her father wants to mate her off so he doesn't have to deal with her? She doesn't like that thought but doesn't voice her concern, uninterested in being laughed at.


	2. Chapter 2

Pups.

That's what her father calls babies. She's always found it strange-sounding but she tried to use that word too because he used it, until her siblings laughed at her.

She asked her mother what was so bad about that word and she just shook her head. "It's an old fashioned term," she had said, a smile beginning to spread across her lips, "but you know your father has always liked to speak with a particularly strange tongue."

She nodded to her mother, the heat of her cheeks slowly cooling in the cold draft of the house.

She's hit on the head with a book, she yelps.

It hurts, she brings her hand up to rub at her beating scalp. "No daydreaming Seven," her father said as he places the book on her head firmly. 

"Walk," he gestures down the stairs, she begins to walk, slowly, and wobbly. The entire goal of this is to make her posture better and fancier. She must always keep her head straight so the book balances perfectly.

She does this without much trouble, this is one of those lessons that she, Allison, and Klaus had when they were younger. It was fun, a good bonding experience. Klaus was there because her father was convinced he would be an omega but hey, how the tides have turned.

She reaches the bottom, stays completely still as her father comes down now. The stairs creak as he steps on each one making goosebumps travel up her arm.

He removes the book from her head.

"That was an adequate performance," he presses the book to his chest, grasping his cane heavily with his right hand. "This will be enough for the first meeting with the alpha," he went on, his eyes looking her over before she frowns.

"Do I really need an alpha?" She asks making sure to look away from his eyes so he doesn't think she's challenging his authority.

"Of course you do," he taps a finger along the book. "If an alpha doesn't mate you it'll be more complicated when you begin your heats, not to mention that half of your siblings are alphas. Do you know how fast they'd jump on you? An unmarked omega who is coming up on their first heat? I have no interest in dealing with pups from such terrible and inexperienced alphas."

His words echo, she looks down, feeling her stomach churn and churn until she feels puke travel up her throat. She swallows it down.

He had really suggested to her, told her with indifference that her siblings might be tempted to...take her? The thought unnerves her it's like he's saying she has to be afraid of them now because they are in different classes. She's just a weak omega and they are above her in every regard, she should bow to their whims. Society tells her she should.

A sour taste travels across her tongue.

He mentioned pups like he is expecting her to have some soon. She isn't, she doesn't want any, she isn't ready for those.

She nods anyway, nods like her father is making perfect sense because that's what she's supposed to do.

————————————————————

"Hello my name is Seven and I'm more than happy to make your acquaintance," she said holding a hand out, the alpha holds his out too, they shake.

He seems upset.

She smiles, tries her best to exude her sweetest pheromones like her father had instructed her to do. The alpha rubs a hand over his nose, as he tilts his head to the side, revealing small curls on his head.

She thinks they are cute.

She'd never voice that thought to an alpha.

"I'm Steven," he said as they stopped shaking hands. "You smell strange," he says, more to himself than her but she blushes.

"I do?"

"Yes."

She rubs a hand on her collar, it's not meant to subdue scents but she wishes it did so she wouldn't be forced to be so self-conscious.

Steven isn't wearing a collar, she wonders why but knows better than to ask.

A fire roars behind her, it provides a warm glow over the living room, or parlor if you asked her father who is currently observing her interactions with this alpha. A potential mate, a friend of a friend's son.

"Does it smell bad?" She asks, looking away to her father as her cheeks heat up. She's never been teased for her scent, of course, that was before she knew she was an omega.

If she was a beta would her scent be normal?

"No it doesn't smell bad but...there's something wrong with it." He leans in, sniffing her, she freezes.

Her father takes a step towards them, his eyes narrowing at this. "She's prime omega material," he butts into the conversation uninvited, placing a hand on her back, yanking her away from the alpha.

She looks towards the floor, her face couldn't get any hotter if she tried. He's so...heartless. Is this how alphas are? Are they heartless, cruel, and takers with no interest in giving?

She thought that maybe, just maybe all alphas weren't the same. She's only ever known her father, who according to her mother isn't the best example of an alpha although he likes to pretend he is.

"She's young," Steven said and she finds this ironic considering he doesn't look much older than she is. "She's way too inexperienced and tact on that awful scent-"

Her father removes the hand from her back and places it on his shoulder, pushing. "It was nice to have you," he says and Steven immediately starts to backtrack.

"Hey, wait I didn't mean it like-"

"I know how you meant it."

"But,"

Her father pushes harder, bearing his teeth as he growls. The conversation is over, and Steven makes himself small, showing her father that he holds the authority.

Her father guides Steven out of the house.

She rubs her neck, feeling so self-conscious. She smells weird, she's inexperienced, she can't cook or clean.

She's not prime omega material.

Her father's scent fills her nostrils and it makes her feel better. It's the scent of an alpha, her alpha, the alpha that rules her home.

Her father sometimes considered them a pack but that was another one of those terms that her mother said was old fashioned.

————————————————————

"Strange?" Five tilts his head before leaning into her neck and sniffing. "I don't think you smell strange but then again I've been with you your whole life."

"So?" She says, tilting her head while playing with her skirt.

"I wouldn't worry about it," he waves a hand, dismissing her worries before turning his attention back to what he was doing before she interrupted him. He goes back to scribbling on a piece of paper, what he writes is no importance to her but the way his color fits so snug on his neck makes her feel weird.

It fits him so well.

She wonders why she can't be as lucky as him.

**Author's Note:**

> Reginald is 100% qualified to be a matchmaker...


End file.
